PARA AMARTE Y PROTEGERTE
by TheFlight023
Summary: Bella ha decidido regresar a Forks, nadie conoce las verdaderas razones de su decicion, pero ni ella se imagina que detras de toda la magia que hay en su nuevo hogar se esconden las sorpresas que cambiaran su vida para siempre. Una historia TEAM JACOB
1. Todo Se Siente Diferente

**PARA AMARTE Y PROTEGERTE**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**TODO SE SIENTE DIFERENTE**

El color del techo no había cambiado, era exactamente el mismo tono beige, estaba segura. El color de las paredes, la ubicación de mi cama, los cuadros que decoraban la habitación; todo era tal cual lo recordaba, igual que dejamos todo el día que nos fuimos de Forks. Había regresado a aquella habitación cada navidad para visitar a mi padre; pero era la primera vez que notaba que nada había cambiado. Suspire y me puse de medio lado en mi cama. Nada había cambiado, pero ahora todo se sentía diferente.

"Bella, ya nos vamos ¿Estas lista?" Me grito Charlie desde el primer piso, yo me levante rápidamente, tome mi chaqueta y mi pequeño bolso y me apresure a bajar. –"Debes tener hambre, ya es tarde lo siento"

"No te preocupes papá" le dije despreocupadamente mientras entrabamos a la patrulla –"¿A dónde vamos?" Charlie sonrió –"nuestro restaurante de costumbre ¿verdad?"

"Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar" yo sonreí

"no, claro que no" en realidad me gustaba aquel restaurante-"ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que fuimos allá"

"Es verdad" en ese momento sonó su celular. –"Hola amigo ¿ya llegaron?" escucho atentamente –"Entiendo, bueno nosotros ya estamos llegando, tu espéranos en la entrada ya nos vemos"

"¿Quién era?" Pregunte antes de que el dijera algo.

"Espero que no te moleste, esta mañana hable con Billy, los invite a venir con nosotros"

"¿Billy Black?" Charlie asintió con la cabeza. –"Genial, la última vez que vine no tuve la oportunidad de verlo" el me agradaba mucho. –"¿Quién más viene con él?

"Se supone que Jacob, su hijo vendría, pero tuvo algo urgente que hacer"

"Jum… paree que nunca lo voy a conocer" La expresión correcta sería volverlo a ver, Jacob y yo habíamos compartido juntos cuando éramos pequeños, el recuerdo que tenia de el no era muy preciso. En mis contadas visitas a Forks nunca pude verlo, aunque mi papá hablaba muy bien del hijo de su mejor amigo. Se notaba el aprecio que le tenia a la familia Black.

"Allí está" me indico Charlie cuando llegamos; el hombre de la silla de ruedas estaba justo al lado de la entrada del restaurante. No pude vitar sonreír a l verlo.

"Bella, pero que grande y que linda estas" yo me agache para abrazarlo.

"Billy, te ves muy bien" Charlie tomo la silla de su amigo para ayudarlo a entrar.

"Es bueno que hayas venido" Me dijo Billy cuando ya estábamos terminando de almorzar. –"Lleva mucho tiempo solo, le hará bien tu compañía" Me sentí mal, nunca le hable a Charlie sobre las razones que me habían traído de regreso a Forks, nunca paso por mi mente que Charlie se sintiera solo, el siempre se mostró fuerte e independiente, supongo que fue cínico de mi parte suponer que nos e sentía solo. No pude responderle nada, simplemente sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Pasar toda la tarde de domingo en el pueblo en compañía de mi papá y de Billy había resultado muy divertido, por lo menos estuve distraída y pude dejar de pensar que tendría mi primer día de clases la mañana siguiente. La clases en la secundaria de Forks ya habían iniciado y no podía hacer más que imaginarme lo incomodo que sería será la chica nueva. Decidí no pensar más en eso, al llegar a casa aliste la ropa y los libros. A pesar que no tenía sueño me acosté y me forcé a quedarme dormida.

Ya llevaba diez minutos en el interior de la camioneta que Charlie muy amablemente me había obsequiado el día que llegue. Me había quedado allí a observar a todos los chicos mientras entraban, pero no me decidía a entrar hasta que una chica que pasaba junto a mi camioneta tropezó y todas las cosas que traía cayeron al suelo. Tome mi maleta y salí del auto rápidamente.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte mientras me agachaba para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas. Ella me sonrió amablemente.

"Estoy bien, muchas gracias" le devolví la sonrisa. –"debes ser la chica nueva ¿Isabella verdad?" Forks era un pueblo pequeño, por supuesto que mi llegada era una noticia.

"Bella…" Le dije. –"Bella Swan" Ella sonrió aún más.

"Soy Ángela, Ángela Weber" ya habíamos empezado a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela. " Te acompañare a la dirección para que te entregue4n tu horario, tal vez con algo de suerte podríamos tener alguna clase juntas"

Y vaya que tuve suerte, casi todo nuestro horario sería igual, con excepción de algunas clases en las que tendría que estar sola.

"Hola, encantada de conocerlos" salude al grupo de amigos de Ángela en clase de matemáticas.

"Encantado yo, hermosa dama" uno de los chicos del grupo hizo una reverencia ante mí. –"Soy Mike Newton, para servirte en cualquier cosa que necesites" Note fija sobre mí la mirada de todos, en especial de una de las chicas que estaba sentada junto a Mike. Agache la cabeza.

"Déjate de tonterías Newton" Hablo otro de los jóvenes. –"Discúlpalo por favor, el no suele ser tan amable o estúpido" yo sonreí.

"No hay ningún problema" le dije un poco avergonzada aun. En ese momento llego el maestro. La incomodidad de sentir todas las miradas sobre mí fue mucho peor que la preocupación por no comprender muy bien lo que explicaba el maestro.

"Quita esa cara Bella" Me decía Ángela mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. –"te lo dijo el mismo maestro, es cuestión de tiempo para que te pongas al día, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites"

"Qué bueno que lo mencionas" le sonreí ampliamente. –"Creo que voy a abusar de tu colaboración, ¿crees que puedas ir a mi casa esta tarde?" pregunte sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que sí" me dijo amablemente. –"va a ser más fácil solucionar esos ejercicios entre las dos"

"en Phoenix estábamos viendo algo similar, solo que la manera de explic…" No pude terminar la frase. En ese momento sentí mi hombro chocar contra algo, me sorprendí al girar y notar que ese algo no era una pared.

"Lo sie…" Los ojos extrañamente dorados de aquella hermosa rubia me miraron con ira. Me quede quieta durante varios segundos.

"ten más cuidado" susurro con la misma rabia. No entendí por qué me miraba y me hablaba de esa manera, había sido su culpa.

"Tú me chocaste, tu deberías tener más cuidado" su rostro se acercó un poco hacia mí, yo retrocedí.

"Hey, tranquilas" una suave y dulce voz interpuso entre nosotras. –"No pasó nada" Una de sus manos estaba en el estómago de la rubia, la otra estaba en mi dirección pero en ningún momento me toco. –"Fue un accidente"

"Eso díselo a ella" le dije sujetando el hombro pues me dolía un poco.-"Fue ella quien me llevo por delante" eso no era lo que me había enojado. ¿Qué tan difícil era para ella decir lo siento?.

"Estoy segura de que Rosalie lo lamenta" La pequeña chica me miraba con algo de sorpresa, en realidad las dos me miraban de una manera que no pude describir. Agache la mirada y me retire sin decir nada. Hasta ese momento no había notado toda la gente que había alrededor nuestro.

Me senté en una de las mesas vacías, Ángela me acompaño.

"vaya…" susurro cuando se sentó. –"eres genial"

"¿Por qué murmuras?" le pregunté.

"nadie nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo así" hablo un poco más fuerte. –"nadie jamás se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a alguno de los Cullen, especialmente a Rosalie"

"¿Los Cullen?" pregunté.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Mike mientras se sentaba junto a mí. Yo aún sujetaba mi hombro.

"Si, estoy bien" le dije volteando a ver hacia atrás, ya las personas se habían esparcido por la cafetería, no pude ver por ningún lado a esas dos extrañas mujeres. ¿Cómo demonios me había podido doler tanto un simple tropezón?

"Estuvo súper la pelea" me dijo Mike sonriendo.

"No fue una pelea" le aclare –"que grosera es esa tal Rosalie"

"Eres la primera que tiene el privilegio que le dirija la palabra"

"No es verdad" le dije seria, no podía haber alguien así.

"Es verdad, de los Cullen ella es la menos amable" me dijo Erick, cuando me fije nuestra mesa estaba llena.

"¿Los Cullen?" repetí mi pregunta.

"Todos son hermanos, bueno no biológicos, todos fueron adoptados por el Doctor Cullen y su esposa"

"¿Todos?" me pregunte cuantos serian.

"Cinco hermanos" me respondió Mike. –"Rosalie, Alice quien es la chica que intervino, Emmet un gigante de cabello oscuro, Jasper el más extraño de todos, y Edward"

"El que trae a todas las chicas de la escuela locas" esta vez la voz era de Jessica. –"bueno casi todas"

"Ellos no comparten con nadie más que ellos mismos" dijo Ángela. –"Era verdad cuando Mike te decía que Rosalie jamás había dirigido palabra a alguno de nosotros"

"Pues la pequeña me pareció amable" les dije. Y en verdad lo creía, a pesar de su extraña mirada note algo de amabilidad en ella, lamentaba haberme ido sin decirle nada.

"A pesar que tampoco habla con nosotros mucho, ella es la más agradable de todos, por lo menos no nos quiere matar con la mirada como Rosalie" le sonreí a Ángela.

Tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntar, aquel encuentro me había dejado muchas dudas, pero no las formule, era mejor ser prudente.

"Tengo hambre" mencione cambiando el tema. Durante el resto del día no se volvió a mencionar el incidente.


	2. Un Primer Acercamiento

**PARA AMARTE Y PROTEGERTE**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**UN PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO**

En los siguientes tres días no supe nada de los hermanos Cullen, me preocupaba la idea de pensar que no habían regresado a la escuela por culpa mía. Pero me parecía absurda mi preocupación, en realidad no era posible que por aquel insignificante incidente hubieran tomado la decisión de no regresar.

Justo el jueves de esa semana mientras llegaba a la escuela note un pequeño grupo de personas, no pude quitarles la mirada mientras bajaba de mi auto lentamente.

Eran cinco personas, eran de hecho las personas más extrañas que había visto en mi vida, extrañamente perfectos, y extrañamente parecidos entre ellos para no ser hermanos de sangre. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al notar que todos estaban mirando hacia mí. Fingí algo de tos y me gire para apoyar mi maleta sobre la camioneta. No sabía porque me sentía nerviosa, o tal vez si, tal vez los cinco hermanos estaban planeando hacerme algo malo. Hubiera sido buena idea comentarle algo a Charlie, tal vez así sabría a quién culpar cuando encontraran mi cuerpo tirado en el bosque. Respire profundo y me gire poniendo la maleta en mi hombro derecho, para mi desgracia ellos seguían allí, justo de pie en el lugar por donde yo tenía obligatoriamente que pasar, seguí respirando profundamente.

"No tengas miedo" me susurre una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Su mirada era sutil, no expresaba mucho, a medida que me acercaba m e alejaba más de mi idea de su complot para asesinarme. Me pregunte como era posible que fueran tan perfectos, tan iguales y tan aterradores. Cuando pase junto a ellos no agache la mirada como habría hecho normalmente, por alguna razón sostuve mi mirada hacia ellos, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos dorados que a pesar de ser iguales a los de sus hermanos eran únicos a la vez. Me pregunte si el seria Emmet, Jasper o Edward, sus ojos estuvieron fijos en los míos, como intentando saber algo. Yo pase de largo acelerando el paso.

"Hola Bella…¿estás bien?" Me pregunto Ángela en la entrada de la escuela.

"si… si estoy bien"

"Estas pálida" me dijo.

"Vamos tarde a clase" la tome de la mano y la hice caminar más rápido. Al llegar al laboratorio de biología me dio un vuelco el estómago al ver sentado a uno de los hermanos Cullen en el lugar junto a mí. Había olvidado por completo que el maestro me había advertido que ese lugar vacío junto a mi pertenecía a alguno de los hermanos.

"Edward" me dijo unos segundos después que me senté, yo voltee a mirarlo. –"encantado en conocerte Bella" su rostro era amable, me sentí extraña.

"eh… si, mucho gusto Edward" así que su nombre era Edward, por primera vez su presencia no me hizo sentir asustada. Le dirigí una leve sonrisa y gire mi cabeza hacia el maestro el resto de la clase. Me sentía tonta, me había imaginado tantas cosas estúpidas que me sentí avergonzada.

Al terminar la clase Edward recogió sus cosas tranquilamente y me dedico una medio sonrisa antes de salir del salón. Sentí el codo de Ángela en mi brazo.

"¿te ha dicho algo?"

"se presentó" le dije. –"fue muy amable de hecho" ella me miro extrañada.

"vaya que es raro, el jamás habla con nadie"

"¿Hablabas con Edward?" me pregunto Jessica apresuradamente, parecía emocionada. Nuestro grupo era el único en el salón.

"¿Hablabas con Cullen?" pregunto Mike un poco más sorprendido que emocionado.

"En realidad solo me saludo" les dije tranquila.-"es un chico muy amable" y normal pensé.

"Yo creo que le gustas" me dijo Ángela yo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos. –"Bueno en todo el tiempo que hemos estudiado juntos el jamás me hablo"

"o a mi" dijo Jessica

"o a mi" menciono Erik. –"de hecho a nadie"

"Bueno tal vez solo quería arreglar las cosas después de lo que paso ¿no creen?" alguien como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo, y así o hiciera yo no estaba interesada.

"deberíamos irnos ya, vamos tarde para la próxima clase" Tyler se levantó de su asiento, todos le seguimos.

Durante las siguientes clases no mencionamos el tema, de nuevo no había rastro de ningún Cullen. Desaparecían con la misma facilidad que volvían a aparecer.

De nuevo estaban en la cafetería, esta vez estaban todos sentados en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Nosotros fuimos directo con nuestras bandejas a la mesa de costumbre. Al verlos sentados compartiendo como personas normales, por alguna razón tuve la sensación que algo no era muy normal en esa familia.

"¿A dónde vas Bella?" me preguntó Mike mientras yo sin saber en realidad porque, me levantaba de la mesa.

"ya vuelvo" le susurre. Me sentía extraña, de repente la gran curiosidad que sentía por esas extrañas personas fue más grande que el temor que me producían. Edward tuvo su mirada fija en mí, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Bella…" pronuncio mi nombre cuando llegue hasta ellos.

"Hola… yo, yo solo quería" No tenía idea de eso, ¿para qué había ido hacia ellos? En ese momento vi el rostro angelical de la pequeña hermana sonriéndome. –"Yo solo quería disculparme" dije dirigiéndome a ella. –"el otro día fuiste muy amable y yo me comporte… fui grosera lo siento" su amplia sonrisa dejo ver sus blancos dientes.

"No hay problema Bella" me dijo sin dejar de sonreírme. Note por primera vez que su mano sujetaba con fuerza la mano del chico rubio.

"También quería disculparme contigo" dije menos confiada hacia la rubia. –"Lamento lo que sucedió" ella no era tan amable, de hecho pude ver algo de esa misma mirada llena de rabia. El más grande de los hermanos dio un suave codazo en el brazo de Rosalie, ella suspiro.

"Está bien, no importa" me dijo seria. Tal vez yo hubiera esperado que se disculpara también pero no me importo en realidad, lo importante era que ya había establecido un contacto que aunque remoto me permitía estar un paso más cerca de la familia.

"Vaya que eres linda Bella" Todos me observaban fijamente.

"Eh…gracias" estaba segura que mi rostro estaría rojo. Cuando levante la mirada vi a Edward sonriendo.

"Estamos juntas en gimnasia" me dijo sonriente la pequeña.

"¿de verdad?" le pregunte –"es genial… eh, lo siento, aun no se tu nombre"

"Soy Alice" Nunca había visto alguien que sonriera tanto. –"ya conoces a Rosalie y Edward, ellos son Jasper y Emmet" El rostro de Jasper guardaba un poco más de pena que el de la misma Rosalie. Me pregunte que le sucedía.

"Alice" repetí. –"pues es un gusto conocerlos, y me alegra no estar sola en gimnasia" aunque en realidad hubiera sido mejor estar sola, yo no era muy conocida por mis cualidades físicas. Eso sería vergonzoso. –"Yo, voy a terminar de comer" mire hacia la mesa de mis compañeros y note que todos miraban con disimulo en nuestra dirección. –"nos vemos después" les dije a todos pero solo mire a Alice.

"Nos vemos en un rato" me dijo ella. Nadie dijo nada más. No me atreví a mirar atrás mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Me senté y no dije nada.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Mike. Yo sonreí levemente.

"Nada, solo hablábamos"

"¿Hablar? ¿Qué hablaban?" quiso saber.

"No sé por qué les tienen miedo" mencione mientras empezaba a comer. –"Ellos en realidad son muy agradables" en su mayoría.

"¿Agradables?" pregunto Tyler.

"Ellos son aterrorizantes" añadió Erik. –"Son las personas más raras que haya conocido" en eso estaba de acuerdo con él.


	3. Una Gran Sorpresa

**PARA AMARTE Y PROTEGERTE**

**CAPITULO 3.**

**UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

Demasiado extraños, pero no malos, por lo menos esa era la impresión que tenia de los Cullen. Y habían pasado 2 semanas en las que había entablado algo cercano a una amistad con Alice, Edward y Emmet. Rosalie y Jasper ni siquiera intentaban acercase. Intente no ofenderme por esto.

"Es una muy buena familia" me dijo Charlie mientras desayunábamos, era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo sobre ellos. –"El doctor Cullen es un hombre excepcional"

"¿En serio?"

"Él podría haber aceptado cualquier oferta de trabajo, te aseguro que en cualquier lugar le pagan más de lo que gana aquí, aun así el desde hace años decidió ayudar a la gente del pueblo" Las palabras de Charlie confirmaban lo que yo creía.

"La gente piensa que son extraños" mencione y el gruño inmediatamente.

"La gente de este pueblo me saca de quicio" gruño de nuevo. –"Nadie valora el trabajo de Carlisle Cullen en el pueblo, además su familia completa debería ser un ejemplo para todos, esos muchachos jamás me han ocasionado problemas, son tan buenos chicos como los de La Push"

"¿La reservación de Billy?"

"Así es, de hecho ahora que lo menciono, estaba pensando pasar a visitar a Billy" Nunca había ido a la reservación, mi papá me había dicho que es un lugar muy bonito. –"Ya llevas 3 semanas aquí y aun no conoces mis amigos de allí"

"Súper, ¿cuándo quieres que vayamos?" No me parecía mala idea, estaba al día con mis deberes de la escuela, sin mencionar que mis más recientes amigos estaban algo ausentes estos últimos días. Me sentía aburrida.

"Hoy voy trabajar hasta medio día, voy a llamar a Billy para ver si en la tarde estará en casa ¿te parece?"

"Por supuesto, por favor avísame antes para saber si debo alistarme"

"Seguro, te llamo en un rato" se levantó de la mesa y se tomó su chaqueta. –"lo siento cariño, ya debo irme"

"No hay problema papá" me levante también.-"voy a arreglar un poco la casa en lo que espero tu llamada"

"Te quiero" beso mi mejilla antes de salir.

"Igual yo" le grite desde la cocina.

Mientras lavaba los platos especule cual sería el paradero de los Cullen. Ni el jueves ni el viernes habían asistido a la escuela. Ángela menciono algo sobre lo mucho que les gustaba ir a acampar a las montañas en los días soleados en Forks que por cierto no eran muchos. Era un pasatiempo extraño, no me imaginaba en algo como eso en compañía de Charlie, claro que tal vez sería más divertido si tuviera hermanos o una familia grande como ellos.

Termine de arreglar la cocina y enseguida seguí con la sala. El tiempo corría y no recibía llamada de Charlie, salir con el seria mi salvación a una tarde de aburrimiento seguro. No tenía más opciones, no tenía manera de comunicarme con Alice, y estaba segura que los demás chicos no querrían pasar la tarde conmigo. Ya había entendido por sus comentarios de esa semana que no estaban muy contentos conmigo por mi repentina amistad con los Cullen. No me molestaría en llamar a nadie. Una vez arreglado el primer piso, decidí ir a bañarme y arreglarme. Eran las once de la mañana cuando sonó mi celular. Era Charlie.

"Hola papá" salude apresuradamente.

"Hola hija, lamento no haberte llamado, es que hasta ahora me pude comunicar con Billy"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ahora no está en su casa" Suspire. –"Pero esta noche vamos para allá"

"Está bien" dije sin mucho ánimo, supongo que tendría que quedarme aburrida la tarde de sábado.

"Yo estoy solucionando algunos problemas aquí, intentare desocuparme lo antes posible para pasar la tarde contigo"

"No te preocupes papá, tu haz lo que tengas pendiente, no hay problema"

"Hija tengo que colgar, nos vemos en un rato" No pude despedirme, e ya me había colgado.

"Demonios" Sisee mientras buscaba mis zapatos. –"Bueno Bella, no tienes muchas opciones" Podría dormir un rato, podría terminar de arreglar la casa, podría ver televisión. Ninguna de las anteriores opciones me parecía la adecuada. Llegue a la cocina nuevamente para servirme un poco de leche, mientras la bebía puse mi atención en la ventana. No exactamente en la ventana, era la primera vez que prestaba especial atención al bosque que se extendía atrás de mi casa.

"Excursión" susurre antes de terminarme de beber la leche.

Subí de prisa, me recogí el cabello y busque una chaqueta en caso de que lloviera. Tome una botella de agua que había en el refrigerador, no creí que necesitara nada más así que me dirigí hacia el patio. Al salir me enfrente a la imponencia de aquel bosque, aunque me asusto un poco, decidí emprender mi camino. Estaba intentando caminar en línea recta, si deambulaba por diferentes rumbos me sería más difícil regresar a casa.

"Ya es suficiente Bella" me dije a mi misma un poco asustada. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese sonido. Era algo similar a truenos, pero los escuchaba muy cerca. –"es hora de regresar" ya había caminado por varias horas supuse, no podía estar segura pues no llevaba reloj y tampoco había llevado mi celular. –"no habían tantos arboles cuando venía" una ráfaga de angustia sacudió mi pecho, no recordaba haber pasado por allí. –"Muy bien Bella, creo que estas perdida, pero tranquila, solo hay que ir en línea recta" solo que el camino no tenía nada de recto.

"¿De dónde demonios saliste tú?" le grite a un enorme árbol que no había visto antes. No lo habría olvidado. Estaba cansada así que me senté junto a aquel árbol. Eso no tenía sentido, había estado caminando en la misma dirección, como era posible que me hubiera perdido.

Un estruendoso sonido, un golpe y un gruñido me hicieron levantarme.

"Mierda" sisee buscando el lugar de donde había venido el sonido. Por lógica lo que debí hacer era correr hacia el lado opuesto, pero sentí el impulso de ir hacia allí, quería saber que estaba pasando.

Al principio corrí, pero después de unos minutos mis pasos eran muy cuidadosos, esperaba que si había alguien allí no me viera. Finalmente me oculte detrás de un árbol, uno de los tantos que rodeaba un pequeño claro, era bastante pequeño pero alcanzaba a entrar algo de la luz del sol. Note que más allá del claro había algunos árboles caídos, camine muy despacio hacia los árboles mis pasos apenas sonaban sobre el césped.

Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta sin querer, tape mi boca esperando que no me hubiera escuchado. Instintivamente me agache para esconderme, aun no quitaba la mano de mi boca.

"¿Qué demon…?" No pude terminar la pregunta ¿Qué demonios era eso? No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un enorme perro color rojizo estaba tirado en el suelo. Jamás había visto un perro de tal tamaño. Mi otra mano sujetaba con fuerza la botella de agua, empezó a dolerme. Deje la botella en el piso al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de mi boca.

Muy despacio me gire y me agache aún más para poder observar al enorme animal. Al mirar su estómago pude ver que estaba respirando muy lento, ahora que ya había superado el susto sentí algo de tristeza por él. –"¿Qué te sucedió?" susurre.

Como era evidente soy el tipo de persona que le gusta ir contra toda lógica, empecé a gatear muy despacio acercándome a él. Estaba inconsciente así que no creía que fuera un peligro. Un pequeño lamento proveniente del perro me hizo retroceder un poco, tome aire y avance de nuevo. Quería ver que tan lastimado estaba.

Me quede helada al acercarme lo suficiente para ver que no estaba inconsciente, tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba. El corazón me latió mucho más fuerte. Al ver su rostro de cerca me pareció más un lobo que un perro.

"no te voy a lastimar" le dije tiernamente y me acerque un poco más. –"no tengas miedo bonito" el me miraba pero no se movía. Observe su cuerpo, no veía sangre en ninguna parte. Me arrodille frente a él. –"¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" estire mi mano lentamente hacia su cabeza. Él se movió un poco. –"tranquilo hermoso, no te voy a lastimar" acaricie con mucho cuidado su cabeza, note que él no me quitaba la mirada. –"que lindo estas" le dije acariciándolo, el cerro lo ojos un momento. Parecía disfrutar mis mimos.

Al mirarlo bien pude notar que su pata parecía lastimada, estire mi mano para verificar pero al tocarlo el aulló de dolor. –"lo siento" le dije pasando mi mano a su estómago. –"creo que te rompiste la pata" no podía estar segura de eso. –"Ya sé, espérame" me levante y camine hacia los arbustos donde había dejado la botella de agua. Corrí de nuevo hacia él. –"bebe un poco" quite la tapa y con cuidado derrame agua sobre su hocico. El saco la lengua y empezó a beber. La ternura y cariño que despertaba en mí aquel animal no la había sentido jamás. Me preocupe al pensar que no tenía como ayudarlo. Tan profundo del bosque como estábamos no podría pedir ayuda. Sin contar con el hecho de que yo estaba perdida.

"¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" le pregunte acariciando su cabeza una vez más. –"si fueras un perrito tamaño normal te llevaría conmigo, no sé a dónde porque estoy perdida, pero sin duda te llevaría conmigo" el me miraba como si comprendiera lo que le decía. –"no puedo dejarte aquí" susurre mirando su pata herida.

Un ensordecedor aullido me hizo encogerme, por supuesto este no provenía del hermoso lobo de pelaje rojizo. –"oh, oh" murmure. –"creo que tu familia te está buscando" me sentí nerviosa. –"discúlpame, creo que es hora de irme" en realidad no quería dejarlo solo, pero no podía quedarme. –"Adiós" le susurre y me apresure a salir corriendo.


End file.
